


Ama-me Baixinho

by ellacett



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellacett/pseuds/ellacett
Summary: Grantaire was on his way to the vendor fair when he heard words all too familiar.Of course, he thought. A man with a powerful  voice, shining as bright as the sun itself. Wouldn't that be the difficulty he always dreamed of.This fills the prompt E/R  soulmate AU (with an oblivious E).





	Ama-me Baixinho

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConlonsSlingshot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConlonsSlingshot/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> "Cidadãos" means "citizens".  
> I have decided for an open ending, but if I'm told headcanons about it I could certainly make this a short comic!


End file.
